Snow and Steel
by Ookamifemale001
Summary: Snow White with a twist. For centuries, the Dwargr Kingdom has guarded the human kingdoms in the valleys of the Northern Mountains from the evil of the witches that would drain them dry. Now, the most powerful of these witches is on the eve of her greatest revenge and the only thing standing in her way is one little princess.
1. prologue

Prologue

No-one knows where the witches came from.

According to the stories, they just appeared one day in a great black cloud; like an angry flock of crows ready to pick us off one by one.

We would have all been lost if not for the Dwargr Kingdom in the mountains. They've guarded us, protected us, kept us safe from the evil of the Zauber. It is their way.

From their glowing Beacon fires that dot the night-sky to the fierce Hunters that search throughout the endless web-like ranges of the peaks, the Dwargr have protected the numerous human kingdoms in the vast valleys that dotted the mountains. Kingdoms like Draven. My home.

I am Princess Eira von Drava. And, this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Eira? Eira!" Linde blew out an aggravated huff through her nose as she shook her head. "Where is that girl?"

Of course, she knew the answer before the words passed her lips.

For years, Linde had served as a Royal Guard, and had been made Commander only a handful of years ago. During those years, there was only two places the Princess of Draven used as her favorite hiding spots: the storerooms or the library.

And, since there were no arguments coming from the kitchens, that left only one option.

Marching determinedly down the main hall of Drava Castle, Linde ignored the knowing smirks from the nearby household staff. Everyone knew why the Commander of the Royal Guard was looking for the princess. And, it both amused and bemused them all.

Ever since the late Queen's passing, all those years ago, King Elric had tasked Linde with training Princess Eira in the fighting arts. Training Eira fought tooth and nail to avoid.

It didn't take long before Linde reached the thick wooden door of the library, knocking raptly on the solid surface.

"Eira?" she called.

After a few moments of silence, she knocked again. "Eira?"

Still nothing. However, the silence caused Linde to sigh as she banged louder.

"Princess Eira, I know you're in there," Linde announced.

"No, you don't," came the answer from the other side.

Linde shook her head in bemusement before she pushed open the door to the quiet room.

Silent as a tomb, the library was one of the few rooms in the castle spared the constant activity of daily life. It was also the more obvious of Eira's hiding places.

Simple in design but cavernous, all four walls were lined with shelf after shelf of bound books and tomes, only broken by the two large windows lighting the room from the main side wall. A small fireplace rested against the far end, unlit in the warmth of late spring.

A long table and a handful of chairs made a simple but comfortable setting for the room. However, they were all left unoccupied.

Only when Linde's eyes snapped to the wooden bench built into the large window did the tall woman spy the one she was searching for.

Slight and graceful in form, Princess Eira had the delicate features of her late mother, even her bright blue eyes. But, the raven-black curls that cascaded down her shoulders and back were only from her father. The stubborn set of her chin and pinkened mouth was his, as well.

Armor rattling in the room's silence, Linde made her way to the window and waited for her charge to look up from the book in her lap. However, the young princess was determined to ignore the woman before her.

"Your Highness," Linde sighed, tiring of the game. "You weren't at your lesson. You're avoiding, again."

"I'm not avoiding," the princess replied as she turned a page in her book. "I just thought I'd read for a time."

"Then, you're not busy," Linde started to reply.

"I told you, I'm reading," Eira interrupted, turning another page pointedly.

Linde lifted her eyes upward, as if beseeching any gods to hear her plea for patience.

"Your Highness," she tried, taking a different approach. "The King wishes you do this for him."

"My father isn't here," Eira countered, turning another page rather angrily.

"But, he will be informed if you skip your lessons," Linde replied.

"Only if you tell him," Eira answered.

Linde resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Princess Eira wasn't a warrior by any means. She wouldn't make a soldier worthy of any war. But, after the horror of the Queen's death, there was no blaming King Elric for wanting his only child to know how to defend herself.

If only said child would see it that way.

"Princess, the sooner we begin, the sooner we can be done with it," Linde reasoned. "Besides, these are skills you should know."

"Why?" Eira asked, finally giving up the ruse and setting her book aside on the cushioned bench. "Why should I know this? I spend all my time indoors, anyway."

"You may wish to go outside from time to time," Linde ventured.

However, the princess just cringed at the idea.

"With dirt, and bugs, and everything else out there?" she asked with a shudder. "No. I like it here, just fine. Where it's quiet, and clean, and people leave me alone."

"Unfortunately, the Zauber threat is real," Linde declared as she reached out to clasp the princess' wrist in her gloved hand before heading towards the door. "The witches are constantly spotted throughout the various kingdoms. You will need to go out once-in-a-while, especially as Queen. Otherwise, you'll forget what the sun feels like."

"Hot," Eira stated in that matter-of-fact way she was known for as she followed dutifully.

"The fresh air will be good for you," Linde pressed as they continued past those brave enough to watch. "Put some color in you."

"Yes," Eira answered blithely. "Forget the orchards that need pruning, or the herds that need counting. The princess needs more pink in her cheeks."

Linde sighed as she stopped abruptly in front of the door to the princess' chambers. How long was she going to dig her heels in over this?

"Your Highness—"

"Your Highness?" Eira asked, blue eyes widening. "Come on, Linde, it's **me.** You've been with me all my life. You know you don't have to be so formal."

Linde just shook her head. "Your Highness, this is important to the King. He wants to be sure you are prepared."

Shoulders slumping, Eira rubbed the back of her neck.

"I know," she answered. "I just…..hate it. I can't do any of it right. Years of practice and I'm still as bad as I ever was.  
'It…..just feels like a waste of time."

Linde forced herself to steel her resolve against the excuse. The King wanted Eira to learn how to fight. It didn't matter that Eira was right in her estimation. And, the misery shining in her eyes showed just how right she was.

As far as fighters went, the princess had no skill. She was clumsy, still couldn't hold a sword properly to save her life, and grew too frustrated by defeat. In all the years of Linde's instruction, none of these problems improved. It was almost pitiful to watch her swing through her drills.

Unfortunately, that was beside the point.

"I will wait for you out here to change," Linde announced, causing her charge to cringe in defeat.

"Linde…."

"Then, you will follow me outside," the Commander instructed, her tone brokering no argument.

Irritation and acceptance battled in the princess' eyes before she finally walked into her room and shut the door soundly behind her.

"And, don't delay," Linde added. "I dressed you as a child. I'll do it again, if need be."

Linde just hoped that wasn't necessary. They were late enough as it was.

SSS

"Haearn? Haearn?"

The persistent banging rang in Bruna's ears as she tried to get the attention of her only grandson. For what had to be the fourth time.

'_Really? How long was he going to be bent-over that smith block?' _

Normally, the constant roar of the Royal Forge did her heart good, filling Bruna with pride to the brim. Afterall, nothing was closer to a Dwargr's heart than the mountain's fire. However, this time, the constant roar and clanging inspired only irritation.

"Prince Haearn, son of Lothar, do you hear me?!"

Immediately, the broad back before her froze mid-swing of his hammer, causing Bruna to stand in silent patience. Apparently, her grandson wasn't completely deaf to her presence.

Straightening to his full height, Bruna couldn't help but notice the three thick slashes that painted across her grandson's back from neck to shoulder-blade: the last remaining clue of their great defeat. But, despite this, Haearn was every bit a Dwargr Prince. _'King, really.'_

Wide and broad of frame, he held himself in a quiet strength of mountain stone. His usually dark hair was brightened by the Forge fire's light he constantly stood before.

Removing the protective mask from his face, eyes as bright as the glowing embers and set in features too stern for his young age, turned in Bruna's direction.

"There you are," she replied warmly.

"My Queen," he greeted in the usual gruff formality he used when annoyed. "You needed me?"

Bruna resisted the urge to smirk at the flash in her grandson's eyes at the thought of interruption.

How much longer would he disappear before the Forge's fire?

"Does a grandmother _need_ a reason to see her only grandson?" she countered, flicking a snow-white braid over her shoulder.

Haearn sighed, setting his hammer heavily on the table.

"What did Kaja do, now?"

Bruna chuckled in amusement at the reference to her other grandchild. Her grand-daughter was all kinds of mischief, to be sure.

"You're sister is not why I'm here," she replied as she stepped towards her glowering grandson. "Though, she is as active as ever, I came to see you."

"Grandmother…." Haearn muttered, causing Bruna to 'tsk' sharply.

"Don't start that," she scolded. "You know what season it is. What needs to be done."

It was the same every year since her son, Lothar, had died. With no King, the Council gathered yearly to wait for Haearn's announcement he would take his seat on the Dwargr throne. Till then, Bruna had held it with an iron fist. But with each year, that grip was getting harder to maintain.

"Not this year," Haearn announced, shaking his head. "You go."

"I will not," Bruna countered, causing her grandson to startle. "I have other duties."

"What….other duties?" Haearn asked.

"The human kings will be meeting soon," Bruna replied lightly. "I need to prepare for it."

"You have always gone to the Council, yourself," Haearn informed.

"And, isn't that a pity?" Bruna asked. "Especially since the true Dwargr King chooses to stay before the Fires."

"I am no king," Haearn replied as he turned back to the roaring forge.

"Not yet, anyway," Bruna answered bluntly, causing her grandson to freeze. "At least, talk to them. Give them a time, a **hope** that they can cling to."

"It's not time," Haearn replied stiffly.

"Then, **you** tell them that," Bruna countered. "They deserve to know, don't they?"

"There's nothing to tell," Haearn growled as he picked up the mask once again.

"Oh, put that thing down," Bruna scolded as she smacked her grandson's hand. "It will take you forever to wash as it is."

"I'm not going," Haearn argued.

"Your best clothes are already laid out for you," she continued, ignoring his protests as she turned on her heel towards the Forge's door. "The one with the gold border should do best."

"I'm not going," Haearn repeated.

"A guard will wait to lead you," Bruna added. "Otto if you like. Or another, you choose."

"I'm **not** going!" Haearn bellowed as he turned back to face his grandmother.

Unfortunately, the yell was swallowed by the Forge's bellows, for Bruna was already gone.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eira groaned as she finished tying the last lacing about her neck.

_She didn't want to do this!_ But, rules were rules. Her father ordered, her father got.

Immediately stopping short, Eira shook her head at the tone of her thoughts. It smacked way too much of bitterness for her taste.

She would do anything for her father…..but, why did it have to be this?

Glancing about her room, Eira spotted the wooden practice sword leaning against the back side of her dresser chest. Beaten and worn, it could almost pass for a prized memento of a seasoned warrior. Unfortunately, it was hers.

Years and practice: of bloodied knuckles, sweat-soaked backs, sore muscles, and what did she have for it? Callouses.

Eira could read the library out twice over, she knew the castle supply stores like the back of her hand, she could instruct how to plant and maintain Draven's famous orchards, and settle disputes among the people. But, this….this she had to master.

The thought caused her to groan again.

Her grip was horrible, her stance couldn't support a bucket, and her defense was laughable. And, yet, she had to go through this over and over again.

Eira supposed she shouldn't complain. Her father had at least given her the mercy of only having her lessons once a week now, instead of daily.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Eira took a deep breath.

There was no putting it off but….would another chapter from the book hidden under her pillow be that bad a delay? It would give her something to think about as she swung through drills. And, it was a really good part of the story so—

"Princess Eira!"

The call had her sighing as she rose to booted feet. Yep, her time was up.

Marching to her window, Eira picked up the practice sword with an almost amused acceptance.

Of all her studies: tutors, stewards, scholars from all-over Draven….why was this so hard?

'How poetically ironic.'

"Eira!"

"I'm coming," she answered, turning sharply towards her door.

Might as well get this over-with.

SSS

"Don't look so grumpy," the familiar voice teased from Haearn's room door. "The council will think you don't want to be there."

Haearn remained silent as he ran the comb through his hair once more. Kaja was always eager to get a rise out of him.

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised," she continued as she stepped gingerly about the numerous piles around the room. "You never look like you want to be there."

"I **don't** want to be there," Haearn answered. "And, I'm not grumpy."

"Of course not," Kaja quipped before she giggled and threw herself onto his bed, a side pile of clothes tumbling to the floor. "Seriously, are these growing?"

Again, Haearn remained silent. He'd kept his room the same way for years. That wasn't about to change now. He had more important things to worry about.

"So, here we go again," she muttered as she tossed a sock to the floor. "New verse, same song?"

"I've no reason to change it," Haearn answered as he put the comb back on the table. "It's not time."

"You know, I'm here for you, right?" Kaja offered. "I mean, if you ever need anything."

Haearn sighed as he picked up the clip that would secure his hair. The etching of the Mountain's Flame blazed in its golden center. The very heart of their kingdom. A heart that had almost been ripped from them years ago.

Since the last attack, Kaja and Haearn only had each-other. They were all that was left, other than their grandmother.

"I know," he answered.

"Would it… be so bad?" she asked, twisting an auburn curl about her finger. "I mean, hey, it's your choice but….do you think you will ever be ready?"

"I don't know," he answered, silence weighing heavy in the room.

However, Kaja was never one who could stand quiet for long.

"Well," she quipped, hopping back to her feet. "Grandma will hold the throne as long as you want but… even she can't have it forever. No-matter what she says."

Haearn couldn't help the smirk twitching the corner of his mouth.

For years, their grandmother had told them she was too stubborn to die. That she would turn into mountain stone first. Despite the ridiculousness of it, it was always comforting to hear.

"Who knows," Haearn offered. "Maybe you'll be next."

Kaja snorted.

"Me?" she tutted. "Please. I sit my behind on that throne, half the Great Hall would race to the surface."

"And, that would be so bad?" Haearn countered, causing his sister to point at him in gaping glee.

"**There's** your sense of humor," she cheered. "I knew it was hiding somewhere."

Haearn shook his head in amusement as he tossed a rag at his sister's face, causing her to just laugh harder.

All this time, after everything they had to face, she could still laugh at the simplest things. This was what got Haearn to get up from his bed. This was what pushed him to go back to the forge. This was what he had to protect.

"Well?" he asked, arms held out for full inspection. "How do I look?"

Kaja ran her gaze up and down him in full scrutiny. Undoubtedly, she took in his immaculate tunic, lined and etched in the finest gold, patterns of fierce beasts and woven mountains braiding across his chest like a heavy collar. The wide belt, covered in tanned slick leather, wrapped about his waist and ending in gold trinkets. From his smooth pants to sturdy boots, he was cleaned to perfection. The perfect prince.

With a bright smile, Kaja stuck her thumb in the air.

"Never looked better," she informed. "Perfect for telling the Council to all shove it."

Haearn snorted in amusement.

'_If only.'_

A sudden banging on the door had both of them straightening to full height.

"That would be your escort," Kaja replied. "Should I clear a path to the door?"

"Just stay out of trouble while I'm there," Haearn replied. "Try not to start any fires."

"One time," she huffed. "One time, years ago, and I'm branded for life. It wasn't even that big, anyway."

Haearn grinned. With a teasing flounce, Kaja hopped down and came over to smooth the stitching around his neck.

"You're sure this is the right thing?" she asked. "They won't ask again for a year."

Haearn forced himself to smile as he smoothed his palm down the back of his sister's head.

"Don't worry," he soothed. "It won't take long."

"It never does," Kaja quipped.

"Prince Haearn," a voice called from the other side of the door, causing him to set his shoulders in preparation.

Time to get this over-with.

SSS

The rumbling of horses' hooves rolled through the open air. The sound was as natural as the wind rustling through the trees to the group of riders as they broke into the clearing.

The leader scanned the surrounding area, his crowned helm glinting in the late-morning light. Still, there was nothing.

Elric had heard several reports of a Zauber witch in the area. Unfortunately, hours of riding and searching all over Draven's borders had them finding nothing. No death in the air, no taint of the ground or trees, no hints of a Zauber's presence.

Instead, everything was calm. Animals roamed the grass, fearless of any predator nearby. No, this land wasn't afflicted at all. Perhaps the reports to the castle had been wrong.

"Nothing," Elric heard the soldier beside him mutter. "Absolutely nothing."

Elric nodded as he closed his eyes against the Spring breeze that snaked through the field. The fragrant caress was almost enough to bring a smile to his face; precious memories warming him within.

Had it really been so long since his wife's passing?

"What now?" asked the man on his other side, snapping Elric from his musings.

"We'll continue our patrol," Elric ordered, dark eyes scanning the area once again. "There's nothing here. Let's go."

Kicking his mount into action, the group continued on their course, never noticing the dark shadow slipping deeper into the trees.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Again."

"Really?" Eira huffed, sweat dripping from her flushed neck.

"Yes," Linde stated from her usual spot across the training yard. "Again."

"Can't we take a break?" Eira begged as she grudgingly returned to her drills first position.

"Do it, again," Linde ordered, tone firm but steady, and brokering no argument.

An hour. They had been at this for nearly an hour and it still felt like they had barely started. Linde popped her neck as she watched another sloppy run through of the various drills she'd pounded into the princess' memory. And, not a bit of improvement.

How could someone with so much potential be this bad?

When Eira's stance wobbled again, more from exertion than anything Linde was willing to bet, she sighed heavily as she raised a gloved hand.

"Fine," she agreed as Eira's hopeful gaze met her own. "Come with me. We'll….take a break."

"Really?" Eira asked, her practice sword dropping to the packed dirt of the field.

"Yes," Linde admitted as she turned on her heel and marched to the open yard's side door. "Come on. If we're going to do this, don't waste time."

Linde was sure she could hear the relief in her charge's sigh as she raced after her through the gate. The open view all about had her stopping in appreciation.

In every direction, blooming apple trees perfumed the air. Row after endless row of white and pinkened blooms swayed in the gentle breeze, carrying the sweet scent to all outside the castle walls.

This was Draven's source of pride. The apple orchards that stretched far and wide all over the lush kingdom was prized through all the Valley Kingdoms that dotted the Dwargr Mountains. Without these trees, Draven was nothing.

And, they were also a deep source of pain for its King. All around, the trees stretched as far as the eye could see. All but one.

Even from the side gate, it was impossible to miss the tall rounded wall that rose from the center of the trees in the shape of a tower. It cut the serene landscape like a dull blade, dark and foreboding.

Linde wondered if it was finally time to take Eira there; to finally make her understand and see. _'Was she ready?'_

"Which way did you want to go?"

The question snapped Linde to her surroundings, having her set her shoulders in determination. No. Not yet.

"Come on," Linde prompted as she marched towards the orchards thickly planted rows. "I feel like a game."

"You mean-?"

"We can get in a round or two," Linde replied, smirking to herself at Eira's eager glee. "I think I can make it worth your while, this time."

"Really?" Eira challenged, coming up beside the larger woman. "What have you got?"

"Eager to lose?" Linde teased in amusement.

"Haven't yet," Eira countered, a gleam in her blue eyes.

Linde shook her head. All these years and Eira still went giddy over a game she'd played since she was three. It was a simple game but one that still amazed Linde each time Eira won it.

"Alright," Linde taunted playfully. "You think this will be so easy, let's see you guess what you have to find."

Eira snorted with a shake of her head.

"That's not how it works and you know it," she countered. "Come on. Give me the clue."

Linde smiled as she stopped in the middle of a fully-planted row.

"Round one," Linde announced. "One of the boys who works in the stables has lost a ball in this field. It has a blue stripe on it."

Eira grinned from ear to ear like a pleased cat.

"I thought this was supposed to be a challenge," she taunted.

"Just find it, smart mouth," Linde countered jokingly. "If you can."

It was all it took for that gleam to flare in Eira's eyes; like a hunger needing to be fed. Curiosity and concentration glowed in those blue eyes as she looked from one direction to the next. Like a hawk scanning for prey, she took in all around her.

To see her thoughts race as she searched was perfection to Linde. And, like an arrow shot from a bow, Eira was off.

Racing through the trees, jumping over fallen limbs and protruding roots, it took little effort for Linde to keep up with Eira. But, the princess' lithe form was a sight to behold.

This was what gave Linde hope for Eira's training. Why she still forced her princess through mindless drills and repetitive practice. Anyone that could become this focused, this level of true force of will, could be unstoppable with a blade.

If only she could apply it.

"Found it!"

Eira's cheer snapped Linde's gaze to her left. The princess stood under a tree, holding out the dirtied ball with the tell-tale stripe, victorious.

"Got anything else?" Eira asked, cockiness in her wide grin.

Linde couldn't help but laugh at the girl's gall. Well, if she was going too easy on the little princess, it was time to up the anti.

"Alright, princess," she teased. "You want a real challenge then—"

The blaring call of a horn suddenly cut through the air, causing both Linde and Eira to freeze.

The princess glanced about in momentary confusion before the previous focus receded from her gaze.

Linde sighed in grudging acceptance. It was gone.

"That's your father," she informed needlessly. "Come on. Let's head back before he finds us out here."

"So, the lesson is done?" Eira asked with a bright smile.

Linde rolled her eyes as she looked skyward. _Gods help her._

"Yes," she agreed. "Lesson is over….this time."

With a bright grin, Eira tossed the ball into Linde's waiting hands before rushing back towards the castle.

Linde remained where she was, dropping the ball from hand to hand in contemplation.

So close. They had been so close. Perhaps it was time to make things harder, afterall.

SSS

"Am I hearing right, Prince Haearn?" Baron Dhust growled in disbelief. "You're turning down the throne? Again?"

Haearn remained silent as whispers rippled through the stone chairs circling the crystal-lit chamber.

All 12 of the Barons, each a guardian of the human Valley Kingdoms the Dwargr protected, was seated about him. Twelve gazes glowed in the dim light, boring into him like knives; each wanting a piece of him. It was enough to make the scars on Haearn's back to burn with awareness.

"I believe, Baron Dhust, I said 'not this year,'" Haearn replied, ignoring the discomfort.

"As you did the year before," Dhust snarled. "And, the year before that? And, the year before **that**!"

"What Baron Dhust **means** to say," Baron Arda interrupted, a warning flashing in her amber eyes at her irate peer. "Is we have all gathered here to hear your answer, many from far distances away. But, we all came in good faith, believing you would finally be taking your rightful place."

"I apologize to the Council if you're all disappointed," Haearn replied, already tired of the meeting.

"More confused than anything," Baron Nakher rasped through his thick white beard. "You have firmly come of age, my Prince. As your father's only son, there is no challenge to your right to the throne. There is no reason for you not to take it."

"There isn't?" Haearn challenged, meeting the old man's dulling eyes.

Silence hung heavy about the chamber, causing the other Barons to throw nervous glances about the circle.

"We….understand if there are some concerns," Nakher tried again. "The throne is a heavy responsibility. But, the Zauber have gone silent ever since their last attack years ago. The Seals in the lower tunnels have been repaired, the Beacons along the Mountain's Edge still burn bright.  
'And, the humans in the Valley Kingdoms need clarification on who sits on the Dwargr Throne."

"Humans are impatient creatures anyway," Haearn countered, keeping his frustration locked behind his steady gaze. He couldn't bend on this. He wouldn't. "It isn't time."

"According to whom?" Baron Dhust boomed, voice rolling like thunder through the air. "You? You have hidden in your grandmother's shadow since you were a boy."

"I didn't realize my grandmother's rule was lacking," Haearn challenged, meeting the Baron's fuming gaze.

"Her worth isn't the point here," Dhust snarled. "It's time to stop this childish hesitation and grow up, my Prince. A new King must be crowned!"

"And, will that be you, Baron Dhust?" Haearn countered, silencing the whole room. "Will you challenge me for the seat?"

Several Barons were against the delay in the transfer of the crown but none were as boisterous about it as Dhust was. The loud blow-hard had been a trusted general in Haearn's father's forces and every year, he ridiculed Haearn's denial of the throne.

Usually the wide warrior was all talk but perhaps this year he'd finally reach his limit. However, the knowing gleam in Dhust's steely eyes quirked in a malicious amusement as he leaned back in his carved seat.

"You'd have to be King, first," he taunted in return. "But, why waste our time? Why abandon your birthright?"

Haearn ground his teeth as he looked from face to expectant face of the Council.

The Barons had sat under the Dwargr Throne since the beginning. They were fierce and loyal and all had the best intentions. But, those intentions only went so far.

Haearn knew what they wanted. He knew what everyone wanted. But,….. it wasn't time.

"I have given the Council my answer," Haearn replied evenly. "I trust you all to honor the answer from your prince."

"You demand the respect of your position," Sneered Baron Heiko from the other end of the circle. "But, take none of the responsibilities. The throne remains empty and you waste your hours before the Forge's Fire!"

"I've never known the Forge to be a waste of time," Haearn replied. "Afterall, is it not where our Kingdom was born?"

"We all must outgrow our birth," Heiko snapped. "While you cling to the past, we wonder when you will finally wake up to the future."

"The future is out of our control so long as the Zauber remain a possible threat," Haearn answered.

A round of exasperated groans filled the room. Haearn remained silent as they all shook their heads. Every year, they tried to argue the witches were gone. And, every year, Haearn countered it. Apparently, all involved tired of the argument.

"I assure you all, I will take my place when the time is right," Haearn grudgingly reassured. "But, not a moment before.  
'Till then, my honored grandmother, Your Queen, will remain on the throne."

Mutters and growled discontentment bandied about the room, causing Haearn's scars to flare once again.

A few looked as if they wished to say more. However, Baron Arda was quick to speak first.

"**If** you are sure, Prince Haearn," she answered in a measured calm. "The Council shall abide by your decision."

Haearn nodded in silent appreciation.

"Are we to then assume it will be your grandmother that meets with the gathering human kings for their yearly tribute?" Arda continued, eyes prodding in purposeful curiosity.

Again, Haearn nodded. "She will."

"Very well," Arda replied. "The Council has heard the Prince's decision and shall delay this talk another year. All agreed?"

Grudging answers of agreement filled the room before the decision was rendered.

Seeing no point in staying, Haearn turned sharply and marched down the simple flight of stairs cut into the smooth floor of the circle. The cool darkness wrapping around him was all the comfort he needed to release the breath he was holding.

That….was exhausting.

"So, that sounded like it went well," came a voice to Haearn's right when he reached the stair's bottom.

Haearn ignored the jab as he strode down the crystal-lined hall. He could always count on his old friend, Otto, to state the obvious.

"I didn't realize the chamber echoed that badly," Haearn replied tersely.

The slight stumble in Otto's pace was all Haearn needed to know he'd rattled his childhood friend. He'd even bet Otto's face was ruddier with embarrassment too.

"I wouldn't exactly say it echoed," Otto scrambled in response. "But, it's kinda hard to ignore yelling, ya know?"

Haearn swallowed a sigh. He guessed that was fair.

"Won't matter anyway," Haearn conceded as they made their way to a wide rounded stairway that wrapped around one of the air funnels. "Word will spread soon, if it hasn't already."

"So, another year?" Otto asked. "What are you gonna do with it?"

"What I've always done," Haearn replied.

"Really?" Otto asked, stunned.

Haearn took a moment to compose his temper before turning to face his friend. "What?"

"I just thought you'd want to do something else with the added time, you know?" he scrambled to answer, face growing redder by the moment. "I mean, I know you wouldn't delay your Crowning if it wasn't for a good reason, right? If it wasn't important."

Haearn couldn't help but smile as he clasped his friend on the shoulder.

Slighter in frame and with a head of curling blonde locks, Otto had always been the shyer of the two. The slightest things could rattle him and Haearn had always been able to put him at ease.

"I know it seems strange," Haearn replied. "But, you're right. It is important."

"I know," Otto agreed, fingers fidgeting with the blade hilt on his hip. "It's just a lot, you know? People are nervous. But, you've always done what was best for us all. Right?"

Good Otto. Good, trusting Otto. Haearn knew he'd never find a truer friend in his life. Truth be told, when he'd first told Haearn he planned to train for the Royal Guard, Haearn wasn't sure if he'd survive the first moon of it. Yet, here he was.

With a warm smile, Haearn nodded as he clapped Otto on the back.

"You still on duty?" he asked, grinning wider when his friend shook his head. "Let's sneak to the kitchen and see if we can sneak something to eat. Turning down kingdoms gives me an appetite."

With a good-humored laugh, the two headed deeper into the tunnels.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eira smoothed her long skirts down with careful strokes as she studied herself in the mirror hanging in the hallway. Light glinted off the shined surface of the whitened-metal pendant around her neck as she nodded with proud assurance.

She wanted to look prefect for dinner with her father and with her mother's necklace, she would do anything.

Eira and Linde had barely made it back to the castle when she'd heard her father had holed himself up in his Council room. He'd been in there for hours and Eira knew he'd be right back there the rest of the night.

This was her last chance to bring her special request to her father's attention.

The Meeting of the Kings was going to happen in the next few days and Draven's tribute was leaving in the morning. Usually, the King was responsible for that honor, but Eira was determined to represent Draven for him.

The disaster of a practice earlier that day only cemented how much she needed to do more. She wasn't a soldier but she could be a diplomat. All Eira needed was her father's permission.

Thankfully, she came prepared. Even now, the folded-up parchment Eira had filled with her plans to put towards the other human kingdoms sat securely in her pocket.

This **had** to prove she was ready.

For years, she'd helped the steward maintain Drava castle and everything ran like clock-work. Nothing was out of place and everything from the orchards to the herds was in perfect working order. She just needed the chance to prove she could do more.

Her father would see reason. He'd appreciate her wish to help and see this as an opportunity to establish herself as a future ruler. He'd be proud of her. He would.

Patting her hip confidently, Eira made her way towards the Great Hall doors.

She knew she could convince her father, so long as everything went according to plan.

She'd prepared for this meal, down to every last detail. The kitchen prepared the King's favorite meal: roasted boar with fried apple dumplings. The best of last year's cider had been pulled from the cellar and a fresh loaf of dark bread had been baked specially for the King's Table.

Draven wasn't hosting any guests currently so the meal would be a quiet affair. Good. That only increased her chances. A quiet meal and a good book by the fire was always the best way to relax her father. If she bided her time, this would go without a hitch.

"I can do this," she muttered quietly to herself. "I can do this."

Eira didn't bother knocking on the sealed door as she made her way into the large silent room of the Great Hall.

The long table dominated the room, making the three chairs nearly swallowed by the surface. The walls hung with beautifully intricate tapestries depicting anything from the crowning of King Joveak von Drava, Draven's first king, to Queen Yangr, the ruler who made a treaty with the Dwargr. These were Draven's history; ancient stories that every Drava child grew up hearing. Each one told of great and noble Kings and Queens that gave everything they had to protect Draven. And, one day, she would join them.

Eira smiled as she spotted Linde standing by her usual spot to the King's Left. Eira knew she'd need all the support she could get. And, hopefully, the Captain would be the reinforcement she needed.

Wasting no time, Eira slipped into her chair as she smoothed her skirt again. 'I can do this.'

"Up to something?" Linde asked, quirking a dark brow in curiosity.

Eira gave what she hoped was an innocent smile. "Maybe."

Linde just focused her gaze.

"Don't worry," Eira reassured. "If everything goes right, we'll both get what we want out of this."

The Captain narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "What do you mean?"

However, the steady approach of footfalls had Eira quickly sweeping the rising questions aside. "Just trust me," she whispered. "I know what I'm doing."

"Mm-hmm," Linde answered a she settled herself in her in chair.

Without delay, the door opened and Eira spotted the tall frame of her father, King Elric von Drava, stride into the room and head towards the table. Lean and trim, her father cut a dominant figure with dark wavy hair bound at the base of his neck and a neat short beard cut clean to his cheeks and chin.

No-one would guess him to be a warrior and, from the stories Eira had heard, he had been more a scholar than anything in his youth. Of course, that had was also when her mother was around.

Eira didn't let the fact he hadn't addressed her yet bother her as she watched him take his seat at the head of the table. It usually took her father a few minutes to come out of his thoughts when something was on his mind. And, judging by the deep set of his dark eyes, something **was** on his mind.

However, his stern gaze softened when they finally landed on her.

"Did you have a good day, Eira?" he asked, a warm smile brightening his face as large platters of food were placed on the table's surface.

"Yes, sir," Eira answered with her own smile. "The store-rooms are practically bursting and the number of lambs born this year was larger than last years. If that keeps up then—"

"And, how about your training?" Elric asked. "You had a lesson today, didn't you?"

The interruption took Eira a moment to regather her thoughts. She'd had a list prepared to show how well things were running but….apparently, that would have to wait.

"It went….very well," Eira replied cautiously, glancing quickly towards Linde for help.

The woman froze mid-bite before slowly lowering her knife.

"Yes," Linde added as she cleared her throat. "Her Highness' skill is…..consistently improving."

"Excellent," Elric replied with a pleased smile. "See, Eira? It just takes a little effort and practice."

"Yes, sir," Eira answered, hoping to move on from the topic as soon as possible. "So, how was your day?"

Unfortunately, the question was a misstep. The creasing about her father's eyes, like he'd eaten a sour bite of food, had Eira kicking herself in frustration.

"The patrols came up with nothing," he announced as he pushed his plate away from him. "There was no sign of any Zauber nearby."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Eira asked.

"Not if we're to prepare," her father countered. "We need to know when they'll attack us again."

"But, if there was no sign of them—"

"So, there was no indication?" Linde quickly asked, eyes zipping towards Eira in warning. "Nothing at all?"

"Nothing," Elric stated. "Not even the slightest hint of taint in the air."

"Then, maybe they're really gone," Eira muttered, slightly annoyed with the direction of conversation.

This was not supposed to go this way. Talking about the Zauber just made her father tense and unreasonable. She needed him willing to listen.

"That's just what they want you to think," Eira heard her father snap, causing her to stiffen in her seat. "All those witches need is for you to lower your guard for a second. You know that."

Eira swallowed as she quickly nodded. "Yes, sir."

She knew about the Zauber. How couldn't she? Her father had told her about them since she was a child. How they were the evil that terrorized them for centuries. Too bad, there hadn't been a sighting of any of them in years! At best, her father was chasing rumors and wild stories driven by panic.

"I'm still not giving up on the possibility," Elric continued as he returned his focus back to Linde. "I'll have to ride out again tomorrow."

Tomorrow? Eira sat up straighter in her chair.

"Begging your pardon, Sire," Linde cautiously replied. "But, what about the tribute for the Dwargr? The Meeting of the Kings?"

Realization sparked then dulled in her father's eyes, causing Eira's hand to grip the parchment pressing against her hip.

"Yes, of course," he replied. "The Dwargr will need their share."

It was obvious her father had forgotten didn't want to leave Draven's borders. Perhaps….this paranoia of the Zauber could work in her favor.

"If the rumors trouble you so much," Linde continued, "perhaps you should send someone else with the tribute. Someone you can trust."

"I'll do it," Eira offered, gaining the attention of the other two at the table.

Was that consideration she saw in her father's eyes? Maybe….

"Absolutely not," he answered with a sharp shake of his head. "You're not ready."

And, just as quickly, Eira's hopes sank. However, she refused to let them plummet all-together.

"I've been helping prepare the tribute for years," she countered, ignoring the swift shake of Linde's head. "And, I've over-seen it entirely this year. I know the best route to reach the meeting site and I'm aware of all the leaders that will be there and the necessary portions—"

"I said, no," Eira heard her father snap before he took a deep breath to calm himself. "I know you're eager, Eira. But, now isn't the right time. The Zauber are planning something and I need you here, in Draven. Safe.  
'Maybe next year."

Every word was like a stone in Eira's chest.

Eighteen years old, and she was still being treated like a child. However, she supposed having Drava castle at her full disposal wasn't too bad a consolation prize. It certainly would mean she wouldn't have any time for her training. Maybe….this wouldn't be so bad.

"Very well," she agreed as graciously as possible. "If you wish me to stay, I will."

A relieved smile and a nod was her only response before her father returned her focus to his plate once more.

"And, you don't need to worry about a thing," Eira continued assuredly. "Everything will be running smoothly while you're away."

"Of course, it will," he replied. "Wekher knows what needs to be done."

Eira's fork clattered against the table as she stared in disbelief.

"Wekher?" she asked. "You're….leaving the steward in charge?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Elric asked, brow furrowing deeply. "It's his job, is it not?"

"Well, yes, but…"

But, what? What was she supposed to say? That she demanded the Keys to Drava Castle? Wekher had worn those all her life. Still, to leave him in charge of…. everything!

"Don't worry," her father replied with a reassuring smile, "Where you're going, you'll be kept far too busy to worry about little things like that."

That snapped both Eira and Linde to attention.

"Where I'm…..going?" she asked.

"Yes," Elric said. "I was planning to wait a few more days but, the Meeting of the Kings actually comes at a perfect time to increase your training."

"My….what?"

"While I escort the Tribute, the Captain and you will be going to the Hunter's Lodge."

"We….will?" Eira squeaked, blue eyes locking with Linde's own shocked gaze.

This couldn't be happening!

"You're….sending me away," she replied.

"Is….that wise?" Linde carefully offered. "If the Zauber could still be about, it would leave Drava castle entirely undefended."

"So long as there is just rumors, the soldiers should be enough," Elric answered with a wave of his hand. "Besides, Eira's training comes first."

This couldn't be happening!

"But, Wekher can't be expected to take on everything," Eira scrambled. "I mean, the orchards will need pruning soon and the flocks need shearing in the next weeks and—"

A sudden slamming on the table had Eira startling as she stared at her father's tense posture.

"This is not a game, Eira," he stated, dark eyes pinning her in her seat. "Wekher knows how to run this castle with his eyes closed. He's done it for years without any assistance. He takes his responsibilities seriously."

"So do I," Eira argued, patience beginning to crack. "I take them **all** seriously."

"Then, remember what is important," Elric stated.

Eira's hand clenched against her side as she tried to take a deep breath. "And, what would that be, father?"

"You're training," he answered as if he stated the obvious. "You will be Queen one day. Which means you have to be capable of defending it. If you can't do that, then what is the point?"

"Defend it from who?" Eira demanded, finally seeing no point in decorum. "Who is the enemy that will destroy us? The Zauber? They have been gone for years! The war is over."

"Enough!"

Her father's shout echoed through the room, causing Eira's mouth to compress in frustration.

"It's decided, Eira," he announced. "You and Linde will leave in the morning."

"And, how long would you like us to remain, Your Highness?" Linde asked carefully.

"I will come by on my way back from the gathering," Elric answered. "I'll observe Eira's progress by then."

Anger tightened Eira's throat like a fist. How could he do this?

"It can't be avoided any-longer," her father answered with a sigh. "Once your lessons are completed, you'll be brought back."

"And, for how long are these lessons supposed to last?" Eira asked.

"That is up to you," Elric replied as he stood from his seat. "I'm sorry, Eira. This has been put-off for too long but it's time to do what is required of you."

Eira tried to argue but words refused to form as she stared at her plate in front of her. It didn't matter anyway. Her father had made up his mind and no reason she could give was going to change it. She was trapped and there wasn't anything she could do to stop it.

"I'm tired," Eira heard her father say wearily. "Thank you for the meal, Eira, but I'll be in my Council room for the rest of the evening. Good night."

And, just like that, the meal was over.

"Well, that could've gone better," Linde replied as she gave a rueful smile.

Eira glared across the table as she tried to get control of herself. However, the moment, she spotted the pity on Linde's gaze, frustrated tears started to prick the corners of her eyes.

So, that was it? No chance of discussion or anything. Her father had spoken and she was being sent away to be forgotten in the woods.

This wasn't fair!


End file.
